russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kapinoy Talent Center
Kapinoy Talent Center is the training and talent agency and management of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. It was designed to assist young talent in the Philippines. Kapinoy Talent Center undergo training in acting, personality, development and physical enhancement before being cast in the television shows of IBC and the films of IBC Films, as well as its other film projects in the Philippines, commercial projects and corporate events. The most well-known talent search in showbiz industry all their talents made it to the top and created big names considered as the premiere star maker in the local entertainment industry. History 'Launching of Kapinoy Talent Center' In October 5, 2012 when Jeffrey Jeturian, the program director and head of Kapinoy Talent Center and Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC executive vice-president (EVP) launched the creating for stable of new Kapinoy stars exclusively IBC called Kapinoy Talent Center. The new generation of Kapinoy stars Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio for the dance music show DMZ-TV which was aired every Saturday. Meanwhile, its first major project for the IBC's very first primetime teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy which was launched in October 8, 2012 of the same year and starring Jeffrey Hidalgo is his own lead role, with IBC's new talents are the child stars Xyriel Manabat and Abby Bautista, and the teen actresses Ingrid dela Paz and Sue Ramirez. In 2013, another project was the hit noontime youth show TODAS Kids, a kiddie version of the gag show in the 80's which was launched in April 1 of the same year and was supported by many exposure-driven activities for the talents such as mall shows, live concerts have been staged and even 2 record albums. Meanwhile, the teen generation of TODAS Kids was introduced in April 1 featuring the hottest teen stars Cherryz Mendoza, Michael Pangilinan, Bianca Yao, Khalil Ramos, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Makisig Morales, Aria Clemente and Joshua Dionisio. Kapinoy Talent Center continued to grow and the reputation of its artists also gaining. The Kapinoy Talent Center also has an artist registry of actors and actress who fill roles in IBC shows, these are IBC own star and celebrity that was discovered and honed with new talents by doing that all the talents will have their own role in showbiz industry base on the results. Young stars aged 7-27 would undergo a rigid training program in the performing arts (acting, dance, voice) as well as personality development (speech, manners, self-enrichment courses). The stars of IBC talents since the network stars were all signed up with IBC Films, Regal Films and Viva Films. The Kapinoy Talent Center creating a stable of new stars concentrated on star-building intended to develop potential stars and serve as a breeding ground of talent for other IBC projects for the talents such as mall shows, live concerts and even 2 record albums. Also, launched on the Miss Universe beauty pageant intended to develop potential stars of beaty pageant and serve as a breeding ground of talents for ther IBC projects with multi-dimensional (acting, singing, and dancing). In August 2013, the company began a reality TV-talent search called Superstar Circle which they grow and the reputation of its artists also gaining. 'Commercial stars and milestones' On August 12, 2013, IBC Publishing, Inc. were released, and along with the release of Kapinoy Talent Center: The Kapinoy Center Star, a magazine type photo album of all the stars of the Kapinoy Talent Center. Auditions were held weekly to seek out new artists for new types of shows with the major concerts and the hit movies for Kapinoy Talent Center's prime artists. Artists from this batch became the stars of the teen drama series every Sunday afternoon Friends 4Ever, which was launched in March 2, 2014, top-billed by Janella Salvador of Janella in Wonderland and launched the showbiz careers Marlo Mortel of Janella in Wonderland, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao and Superstar Circle grand winner Liza Soberano and 1st-runner-up Diego Loyzaga. The show became very popular among young viewers and the clamor for its stars grew along with it; in particular love team of MarNella (Marlo and Janella), SueLil (Sue and Khalil) and LizGo (Liza and Diego). In March 29, 2014, Friends 4Ever Fans Day was slated to happen at the SM Megamall. The event drew an enormous crowd of screaming fans that caused a near breakdown of the venue. In 2015, IBC introduced its second batch of young stars via Saturday teen drama series Forever Barkada. It introduced to the network's hottest teen stars Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Superstar Circle 2nd runner-up Michelle Vito, Manolo Pedrosa, Mavy Legaspi, Cassy Legaspi, Alexandra Macanan and BJ Forbes. In the same year, IBC sign a contract with Secarats Talent Management Services to develop its own stars. 'Controversy' Therefore, Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. said that Viva denied into the contract talent of IBC against TV5 include Viva stars like Yassi Pressman, Donnalyn Bartolome, AJ Muhlach, Ella Cruz and Shy Carlos will be transfer to the Kapatid network, in favor of the long-term contract for Secarats under IBC, including Cherryz Mendoza, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Justin Ward, etc. It made after resigned a contract to Secarats for PTV (for the Sunday variety show for teens and kids The Sunday Afternoon Show). List of talents *Cara Eriguel (born on May 2, 1988: 2012-present) *Victor Anastacio (born on August 1, 1986: 2012-present) *Jeffrey Hidalgo (born in 1977: 2012-present) *Xyriel Manabat (2012-present) *Abby Bautista (2012-present) *Ingrid dela Paz (2012-present) *Sue Ramirez (2012-present) *Kiko Estrada (2012-present) *Albie Casiño (2012-present) *Julian Estrada (2012-present) *Alexandra Macanan (2012-present) *Francis Magundayao (2012-present) *Richard Yap (2012-present) *Nicole Andersson (2012-present) *Paul Jake Castillo (2012-present) *Nathan Lopez (2012-present) *Tricia Santos (2012-present) *Harvey Bautista (2012-present) *Inah Estrada (2012-present) *Andrés Muhlach (2013-present) *Franchesca Salcedo (2013-present) *Lance Lucido (2013-present) *Amy Nobleza (2013-present) *Kyle Balili (2013-present) *Ella Cruz (2013-present) *Mutya Orquia (2013-present) *Kendra Kramer (2013-present) *Thirdy Lacson (2013-present) *Alyanna Angeles (2013-present) *Mavy Legaspi (2013-present) *Cassy Legaspi (2013-present) *Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. (2013-present) *Michael Pangilinan (2013-present) *Bianca Yao (2013-present) *Khalil Ramos (2013-present) *Hazel Faith dela Cruz (2013-present) *Makisig Morales (2013-present) *Aria Clemente (2013-present) *Joshua Dionisio (2013-present) *Andrei Felix (2013-present) *Sofia Andres (2013-present) *Bianca Casado (2013-present) *AJ Muhlach (2013-present) *Claire Ruiz (2013-present) *Diether Ocampo (2013-present) *Dominic Roque (2013-present) *Miguel Aguila (2013-present) *Jodi Sta. Maria (2013-present) *RJ Jimenez (2013-present) *Vangie Martelle (2013-present) *Coleen Garcia (2013-present) *Rodjun Cruz (2013-present) *Robi Domingo (2013-present) *Liza Soberano (2013-present) *Diego Loyzaga (2013-present) *Michelle Vito (2013-present) *Teejay Marquez (2013-present) *Elisse Joson (2013-present) *Marc Carlos de Leon (2013-present) *Janella Salvador (2014-present) *Marlo Mortel (2014-present) *Gabbi Garcia (born in December 2, 1998: 2014, 2015-present) *CJ Navato (2014-present) *Alexandra Macanan (born in December 4, 1998: 2014-present) *Baifern Pimchanok (2014-present) *Jerome Ponce (2014-present) *Charee Pineda (2014-present) *John Wayne Sace (2014-present) *Claire Ruiz (2014-present) *Rico dela Paz (born in May 27, 1996: 2014-present) *Yves Flores (2014-present) *Kelly dela Cruz (2014-present) *Pierro Vergara (2014-present) *Carlyn Ocampo (2014-present) *Mario Maurer (2014-present) *Kristofer Martin (2015-present) *Alyssa Angeles (2015-present) *Manolo Pedrosa (2015-present) *BJ Forbes (2015-present) *Paolo Santiago (2015-present) *Joseph Andre Garcia (2016-present) *Kurt Perez (2016-present) Secarats Talent Management Services *Cherryz Mendoza (born on March 21, 2001: 2013-present) *Hiro Volante (2015-present) (the love team CheRo, 2014-present) *Sarah Ortega (2015-present) *Aaron Rosario (2015-present) *Michael Manongsong (2015-present) *Denise Canlas (2015-present) *Justin Ward (2015-present) *Carleen Sky Aclan (2015-present) *Francyss Emmanuel Abuan (2015-present) *Keith Cruz (The Runaway Princess: 2015-present) References See also *IBC launches its own Kapinoy Talent Center and new reality show in Miss Universe *IBC-13 to develop own talent stable *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links * Kapinoy Talent Center's official site Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Entertainment companies of the Philippines Category:Kapinoy Talent Center